Pandora
by kick-ass cinderella
Summary: Peter pan is saved by someone. He asks hook and turns out he isn't hooks only enemy! The persons name is Pandora, a girl that has been in never land longer than peter! Peter and the lost boys go on a hunt for her to no avail. They do however end up meeting her. Peter and Curly might just fall for her!


Pandora

Summary: Captain hook comes to find out that peter pan isn't the only person that is fit to be known as his rival. This person is a girl named Pandora to be exact. She can fly and has a fairy companion. Peter will soon learn of her existence.

Chapter one

CLASH! Was the sound the swords make as they collide. They Move fast and swiftly as if dancing. The wielders of the swords are not the type to dance. These people are the one and only, Peter pan and Captain Hook.

"Your skills are getting rusty, Old Man!" Cried peter in a playful tone.

"I'll show you rusty, Child!" Said hook in annoyance as he plunged at peter with his sword in hand, but was futile. As peter dodged his sword he fell to the ship's deck. As peter was collecting what happen he felt something at his throat. It was hook's sword.

"I have long waited this moment, the moment that you, Peter Pan, will die by my sword." Said hook with a malicious look in his eye.

Peter gulped as hook drew back his sword and closed his eyes, excepting that this was the end. But as he sat there, with his eyes closed, for the sword to come, but it never came. He slowly opened his eyes, he was shocked at what he saw, nothing.

Peter quickly hopped to his feet and turned around. The shock spread across his face. What he saw was not hook and his crew ready to fight but, hook and his crew tied up around the mass pole with clothes on their mouths. Peter flew over to hook ask him what happened. When he was there he asked him what happened.

"Mfhmmfh!" Is what he said. Peter then remembered the clothes. So he took out his dagger and cut the cloth.

"Now what did you say?" Peter asked with a urgency.

"It's time I told you pan. But you are not my only enemy." Said hook with a tired look. Peter was shocked. '**I thought I was his only enemy!**' thought peter.

"Who is it?! Who was the one to charge in on my fight?!" Shouted peter with a enraged look on his face.

"It wasn't much of a fight since I had you on the ground with my sword to your throat." Said hook with a cocky attitude.

"Tell me!" Shouted peter.

"Fine, you can be such a child." Hook said with a sigh.

"Her name is Pandora, we have been fighting even before you came here. "

Peter was shocked, again. Most of all, he was overwhelmed by curiosity. '**Did he just say she? I so got to tell the boys about this when I get home!'**

"Where can I find her?" peter asked.

"I gave up looking for a long time ago, I could never find her hide out. And before you go will you be so kind as to untie us?" Hook replied.

"Fine, but only before I leave." Said peter.

'Cut' After that peter was already in the sky. **'I have to find this Pandora girl! Not only has she lived here for so long but been able to hide herself from being discovered by me! She is also a girl at that!'** The tree then came into sight. Peter flew down in a hurry so he could tell the boys the news.

Peter's P.O.V

As I entered the tree I shouted "All men, front and center!" The boys where there in a flash. "Peter, what took you so long? We were starting to get worried!" Shouted Curly.

"Even if you were worried, the time I spent scouting hook's ship was worth it!" I said excitedly.

"Really? Why?!" Shouted the boys at the same time.

"Hm, I don't know if I should say, you may not believe me." I said putting a hand to cup my chin and put the other hand on my hip.

"Please peter! We will believe you no matter what you say!" They said with puppy dog eyes, all except curly.

"Just tell us peter." He said with a sigh.

"Fine, get ready for it." I said. They waited with curiosity gnawing at them.

"I got some information out of hook, and he said that I'm not his only enemy." I said. They gasped.

"Really?! Who?!" They said in unison. I chuckled' **This will blow their socks off'.**

"It's a girl named Pandora, and she has known and fought hook for longer than I have. This is the first I have heard of her. Hook has never been able to find her hide out!" I said. They sat there in shock. 5, 4, 3, 2, 1.

"No way! A girl could fight hook?!" Even curly shout with them. This made me crack up in laughter.

"Bwhahahahahahaha!" I cried.

"We have to find her, peter. This will be an amazing adventure!" Curly shouted.

Today we would start our search for Pandora. The girl that has been hook's enemy since before me, and has hidden from me. The boys had been separated into groups, Mute with Cub, Sid with his brother, kid, Arnold with Curley, and I went by myself.

Right now I was headed to mermaid lagoon to see what the mermaids new about Pandora. Once I got there the girls came swimming to me with smiles.

"Peter! Peter! You came to see us, we're so happy!" They said. Surely Pandora would act like this with me, all the girls do.

"Hey girls! I have something to ask you." I said with my lady-killer smile. They almost fainted.

"Oh, Is it a proposal?!" They asked hopingly.

"Sorry girls, it's not a proposal." I said with a chuckle.

"Awwww. Well what is it then?" They said with sad smiles.

"Would you happen to know of a girl named Pandora?" I asked waiting for them to get annoyed that I was looking for a girl. Their faces lit up instantly.

"You know Pandora?! Please tell her to come visit us again!" They said happily. That was a shock.

"Girls, don't you usually get angry when it comes to other girls?" I asked

"There's nothing to worry about when it comes to Pandora. She doesn't fall in love with guys, she's just friends with them." They stated. That would change soon, all the girls fall for me.

"So do you know where I can find her?" I asked, knowing that they would know, they know everything.

"Sorry peter, we don't know where you can find her. I few did know we would probably sprout legs and run to her." They said chuckling. Yet again I'm shocked at how this girl can hide herself.

"Well then I'll be on my way home, Bye girls." I said waving goodbye before taking flight. I flew home sad that I couldn't find Pandora, but it made my curiosity grow larger. I flew down into the tree and found that the boys were already home.

"I'm home; did anybody find some information on her location?" I asked. The boys all sigh which told me that they didn't. Since everyone was so tired I decided to send them to bed. I flew to my bed and got under the covers and began to dream, to dream of Pandora.

In the dream:

I walked to the cliff that went over the sea and sat. Then I heard someone speak. "Peter" I turned around to see a girl, I flinched, because she had no face. "We will meet soon" after that she disappeared. End of dream.

Curly's P.O.V

"Ok boys, we are going on a Pandora hunt again!" Peter said with a smile.

"uggggh" Said the boys with a sigh. Seriously, from how I see it peter is obsessed with this girl. I know I said that we had to find her, but I didn't mean for it to go on for a week!

"Do we have to, father? Asked Sid.

"You want to find her don't you? I mean do you know how much fun we'll have with her? We could do lots of things together, like attacking hook, swimming with the mermaids, party with the Indians, I could go on! She could be our new mother!" Said peter with a look of excitement.

"Father, can we at least have a break? I want to raid hook's ship." Said kid. That does sound nice; we haven't raided his ship in a while since we were looking for Pandora.

"Fine, but after we raid hook's ship we'll rest then go search for her again!" shouted peter. This made me really happy. Finally, a break!

"Yayyyy!" cried the boys and me. The boys grabbed their weapons and went out the exit, all for except me and peter. I saw a look of depression on his face. Did he really want to find her that bad?

"Peter, do you really want to find Pandora that much?" I asked with a curious tone. He looked at me with a look I had never seen before; there was sadness and longing on his eyes.

"Curly, I haven't seen a girl since Wendy's daughter came. After Wendy I knew I would never love again, but this is my 2nd chance to love again." Peter said with a sad tone. I was surprised, is he in love with a girl he hasn't even met? This really makes me want to meet her. But I have to cheer up peter.

"Well we better get going if we're going to raid the codfish's ship!" I said with a smile. This mad the peter happy.

"Right, the sooner we beat hook the sooner we can look for again!" he said. After that we went through the exit and flew to pirate cove.

Peter's P.O.V

Right now we are sitting in the clouds looking down on the ship. I was waiting for an opening to attack, and then it came.

"CHARGE!" I cried as we flew down from the clouds. We landed on the deck and began to fight. As the boys fought I looked for hook. While I had my back turned hook charged at me but I was ready! I dodged his sword and drew my own and went into my fighting stance.

"You can't beat me that easily you codfish!" I said with a smile. We began fighting fiercely but yet again I fell to the floor. Then hook's sword was I at my throat. Wow, disavow. Hook again said the same thing and drew back his sword. His sword zoomed towards but then 'CLASH!' Another sword knocked his sword away! The weird thing is, it's not one of the boy's swords. I hop up and turn around to see a girl standing there with a sword in her hand. She has red hair, redder than mine, that looks like flames that reaches her waist, wearing clothes made of deer skin, not a skirt but pants, and had no shoes, her eyes were a beautiful blue that looked like they could freeze you, with a large smile on her face. This could only be one person, Pandora.

"Hook, If there was a fight you could at least invited me!" She said cheerfully. With her sword pointed at hook.

"Pandora, you shouldn't but in on a fight! I hate it when you do that!" Hook whined. That's surprising I never expected hook to whine.

"It doesn't look like much of a fight since you have a boy on the ground with a sword to his throat, and he's unarmed at that!" She shouted angrily. This made me mad, it was a fight! I was about to beat him! (He won't admit that would lose )

"Hey! I was about to beat him if you didn't charge in like that!" I said. I wasn't going to admit that I was just protected by a girl.

"Believe what you want. Well you should probably get back to your 'fight'." She said while handing me a sword and hook picked his up. We began our fight again.

Curly's P.O.V

I watched her fly up to the sails and sit there watching the fights. I too, flew up to the sails to get a better look at her. I stood behind the sail looking at her; her red hair flying, her eyes twinkling, her long legs swinging. What a beauty she is. I rub my eyes to see if she was real. Once I removed my hands she was gone, did I imagine her? That's when I feel a tap on my shoulder; I quickly turn around to see her standing there.

"You know it's rude to stare." She says. Wow, she looks even better up close.

"Hello? Earth to Curly." That took me out of my thought.

"Huh? Oh, how do you know my name?" I kind of blushed while saying this, because a pretty girl knows my name. Wait, I shouldn't be acting like this girls like me, she should be blushing.

"I know all your names, well, except that red haired boys." She said. How can she know our names but not peters? Usually it's the other way around. I heard peter yell at me.

"Curly! The pirates have been beat! Go back to the tree! "Said peter. With that said I grabbed her hand.

"Come with us! We need to talk to you." I said as we flew to the sky. We kept flying till we made it to the tree. I brought her to the entrance I took out a blindfold. She can't see how to get in. When I tried to cover her eyes she moved. This confused me.

"Don't worry, I already know how to get in. No need for a blindfold." She said with a smile. How did she know how to get in? Has she been watching us?

"Yes, I have been watching you. That is how I knew you names and how to get in." She stated. Can she read my mind? "No I can't read your mind. "She stated, again. Never mind let's just go in. With that she went inside, freaky.


End file.
